The life and death game
by SUPERCALIFRAGILELISTIC
Summary: It all started with a bet, a simple wager. A little game, you may say. What do you get, when you have a psycho? Two sadistic magicians? Three assassins? A tad of chaos? With a sprinkle of death? And at last a mischievous young witch and warlock? Why don't you find out yourself...
1. Chapter 1

**Profile (Warning it just gives a vision of how they're like):**

 **Name (s):** Dash, Lilly, Cleo, and Avery

 **Age** : 14

 **Looks:** The girls stand at 5'1 not an centimeter taller nor an centimeter shorter. They have light brown skin, that is a little on the pale side. But Avery, is more pale than her sisters. Smooth skin, with a fragile and small build. But a flexible body. Not to mention they're double-jointed. Long raven black hair runs down their backs in silky locks. (But they each have different hairstyles. Mostly Cleo would have her hair flat, but in curls or something like that. And for example, Avery would have her hair in a bun..But they all have one eye covered, at all times) Their all attractive young girls, and are very cute looking with large eyes and long thick eyelashes. Even though their eyes usually a light brown amber color. Their eyes change color depending on their emotions or how they feel at that moment. Like, blue for sadness, bright emerald for mischief, and gray for fright. But in some rare cases their eyes would change rainbow. Which is when their eyes are more than more than just one color. And they can even go mismatched. But because one eye is always hidden or closed no one can tell. They have long nails, and if aggravated to a point they even seem to grow sharper like claws. Their teeth are pure white with small fangs (but they never thought anything of it). Each have a scare looking birthmark on their stomach. They have slender eyebrows and all their ears are pierced. But they look very innocent, which by their personality's would surprise anyone...well at least for most of them.

 **Personality (Dash):** Dash is the trouble maker out of the four. Mostly being called, the bad one. And even occasionally being called the little devil. She's always causing trouble of some sort. Even though she may come off as a bully, she really isn't. She's just misunderstood. She does have anger issues, which most would never expect by how innocent she looks. And she does use it to her advantage, using her innocent looks to get her out of trouble. And getting suspicion off of her. But because of this she comes off deceitful which is just half true. She is the rebel one and has a potty mouth. And almost curses whenever she speaks. She has trust issues, but is really close with her sisters. She may give off the impression she isn't that smart. But she likes to give off she isn't the brightest, since if she causes trouble no one will really expect much from her end. But she's actually a genius, excellent in math of any sorts. And can define almost any word just off the top her head. But she's awful at science. She likes to annoy people (mostly her sisters) to see how far she can push them. She doesn't think really before she speaks, and that often gets her in trouble. She speaks her mind and if she doesn't like someone she doesn't care what they think of her. Mostly having fun tricking them and embarrassing them. Not to mention she likes to black mail. And it's easy for her since she can be very sneaky and knows how to play dirty. She's a total jock and energetic. She hates being still for too long and always has to do something. In other words she's restless. Some say she's a hormonal, energetic, anger-management, crazy, bad ass girl. Which is kinda true, but she can be nice and polite when she wants to be. And she has no problem in knocking people down a few notches. Her words can really make people think and such. She's not the sanest person you would meet. And has no shame in calling herself crazy, and when called that she actually takes it as a compliment. She's very stubborn and always will have something to say back. But she's loyal and tries her best to keep the promises she makes. She can be a really great friend but can also embarrasses people. She put things in her own hands most of the time. And if she sees you bullying someone innocent. She will definitely make you pay. If you make her made and get on her bad side. Let's just say you will hate her even more...And she's also very childish and kinda has a dirty mind...Not to mention she's a show off..

 **Personality (Cleo):** Cleo is the more elegant well manured one of the four. She's kinda a kiss up. Which is also kinda true, she highly believes in making a good impression. She never cursed in her life, usually if Dash cursed her out. She would simply reply "You as well" She's considered the good one. Even though she causes trouble too along with Dash. She's a girly girl and always acts like a proper lady. She can also be quite the show off, especially when it comes to math problems and writing. She uses her innocent just like Dash, using it to get her out of trouble. And taking suspicion off of her. But she doesn't get caught as much as Dash does. Because of how she acts no one would suspect her. But she can be very mischievous. She's what you would call a drama queen and may act fearless when really she's a scary cat. She actually care what people think about her, and always tries to impress people. Mostly the teachers so she won't getting in trouble as much. But unlike a fraction of her sisters she doesn't has anger problems and can control her temper. She sometimes can come off as stuck up snob, but shes's just misunderstood. But she does has trust issues never letting people get too close to her. In fear she'd be stabbed in the back. She's only really close to her sisters but she's especially close to Dash. She also can be childish and is definitely stubborn. She can never make up her mind and often changes it a lot. But she's loyal to those close to her. She likes to be nice and be in charge. She prefers to be in charge and be the one who gives orders. She's smart which by her looks may surprise some one. She does have her mysterious moments and keeps many secrets. She will stand up for others and is the kind of girl to gossip a lot. She's not the sanest person either, and will always want to have the last word. But she likes to think of her self as the sane one of the group. She can also be energetic and can feel guilt easily. But she's not easy to manipulate at all. She may seem harmless but she's anything but. She can be a flirt but sometimes clingy a bit. And she's kinda a perfectionist at times. If mad she will mostly give death glares but will act innocent if confronted. She's not a hypocrite but will sometimes put on a 'show'

 **Personality (Avery):** Avery is the mature one of the four. Being more like an adult scolding and keeping things at bay. Especially between Cleo and Dash. She never shows emotion, well any positive emotions. Well she does show them but it's highly rare. But when she does show emotion it's mainly one of anger and hate. She rarely loses her cool, and is usually calm. Unlike Dash and Cleo she isn't deceitful. She does suffer from angerment problems. But no one would suspect that from how calm she always seem. She's a perfectionist and a neat freak. When she speaks her words seem cold and emotionless. She can make anyone seem uncomfortable, and she may seem like a heartless cruel person. When really she's not, like Dash and Cleo she's highly misunderstood. She may seem cold and cruel, but really she doesn't know how to show emotion. She doesn't even show pain, but she does suffer a little from depression. She always thinks logical, and never thinks out of the box. Which makes her seem boring and highly dull. Surprisingly though, she can act childish at times. She has the habit of zoneing out. She has her standards in order and is just as stubborn. She never talks back to adults and shows respect to her elders. But if she doesn't like someone she acts as if they don't even exist. She holds grudges and has an awful time with working with others. But she is loyal to ones she cares for.

 **Personality (Lilly):** Lilly is the cute one and shy one of the four. She's a people pleasure and very timid and gets nervous easily. She doesn't speak really and will mostly stay quiet. She likes to make people happy and smile. She truly is a sweet heart, and is curious. She's probably the best friend you will ever have. She's caring and loyal towards her friends. And she loves helping others even if she doesn't know them or like them. But she never hates someone, she simply dislikes them. She's childish. But she knows when to get serious, she can be energetic and cheerful. She's bashful and modest and doesn't have a big ego like Dash, Avery, and Cleo do. She likes to help in anyway she can. She kinda keeps the peace in the group. Keeping Avery from going into deep depression. Dash from really hurting some one. And Cleo from peeing her pants when she's scared. But she's very sensitive and when bullied it really hurts her and makes her sad. But she's also very smart, not to mention she is innocent minded. And doesn't really get the dirty jokes Dash tells or when guys say dirty things to her.

 **Bio:** Fourteen years ago on a rainy night they were left at New Salem hospital. They were only a month old each. No one knew who left tthem there, and when searched they weren't in the system. But bundled in the corner of the basket sticking out the side was a little note. It told how old they were, when they were born, and what their names were. But it didn't tell anything about their health. So the docters had to check them up. They then found odd things about them but shrugged it off. The only thing that was wrong was Avery would need glasses in the future. They would have all been separated but since the note asked to keep together. They were kept together, soon they were adopted by a young couple. They were the first to take all four. Other than that, not much is known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one...**

"So it's suppose to be here, huh?" A redheaded girl asked as she looked at the young boy beside her. The young boy nodded, brushing his platinum blonde hair out of the way. So his long bangs wouldn't cover his eyes. He wore a black bandana over his mouth, he wore all black. Darkness covered the once night sky. The girl beside him, wore all black aswell. A machete on her hip and a wip on her other side. She wore an eye pathch that hid one of her blue eyes. Her long red hair held back in a ponytail. The young boy put up his gas mask he currently wore at the time.

"Lets get this over with..." the young blonde said. The redhead nodded. They were standing infront of a museum. White paint cracked and was slowly turning gray on it's high and mighty walls. To show it was probably old, while the once golden lions. That once shined like newly polished silver their golden coats were slowly turning gray. Exposing their true metal bodies. But even so, the windows were clear as pure water. The flowers standing cheerfully on thier stems as if to great visitors. The steps and cobble stone seemed to twinkle like diamonds as the duo walked towards the large building. It was completely silent like the world was deserted. The only sounds were their footsteps.

Secrerity was ever where guarding it's treasures. They entered the museum with ease. They each looked at each other and nodded. Then they both went seperate ways as they ran. Their feet not making a sound and their presence unknown by the censors and cameras. Invisible as they hid among the shadows becoming one. Occasionally a security guard would be heard walking down the narrow halls. Checking on exhibits and making sure no one broke in. Being the stealthy young ones they are though they were unnoticed.

The redhead searched as she was looking through exhibits searching for a special would think they were after some rare jewel...when really they were just after a book. But not just an ordinary book, a majic book. The redhead smirked as she found her prize in a diomand box. It stood proudly on it's golden stool. Gold and silver decorated it's cover, it gave off a dark aura. Letting her gaurd down she lifted the glass case. But suddenly an alarm went off, she held the ancient book to her chest. She could already here the gaurds footsteps nearing closer, she knew she had to think quick to think fast. She quickly ran knocking over a mammoth exhibit in the process. Leaving two gaurds to be crushed by the stuffing. She was fast she easily jumped the walls from side to side. Hanging on to a flag using her agile body to bend backwords. As she was bending to reach a window ledge. She at last failed and was now being chased by the gaurds. But because of the darkness she only appeared to be nothing of a figure.

The girl climbed to the roff and the gaurds were on her tail. Doing a backflip she jumped off the building. The guards running off the roff to get to the ground. But while they scurried like little mice she fell to the ground without harm to her body. She smirked as she held the book in her right hand and began running to the alley. Where her the young boy was waiting for her.

Turns out once he heard the alarm he was already out and waiting for his partner and crime to join him. "Do you always have to be so reckless?" he asked the girl rhetorically. She giggled, "Well at least i got the job done!" she said smiling. He rolled his eyes at her, "Let's get going." he said flately. She nodded and began to climb on to one of the roof of one of the building backs. So did the boy and they both began jumping from roof top to roof top at maxium speed. Even though it couldn't be seen...the boy was grinning through his gas mask. They made a quick get away and there was not even a clue of their presence.

Now both stood proudly as the girl had the book. Crackles could be heard from the fireplace. A armchair in front of it, and a women sat in it. Not even turning around she spoke, "I see you have gotten it successfully...now get out of my presence..." she waved them away with the back of her hand. They nodded the girl leaving the book on a nearby table that rested by the armchair.

Once the deadly duo were out of range. She turned to face the book a wicked grin dancing upon her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash fell to the floor as Avery threw her book at her. Well she didn't quite get hit by it. But she did fall trying to avoid it. "You damn idiot!" Avery said Her voice cold as ice. "I swear your mouth should be washed with soap" the girl huffed. Avery then slammed the door as she walked out. She needed a walk to clear her mind. She swore she was the only sensible one out the entire four of them. She got quite pissed when Dash was making one of her dirty jokes. It was like the girl couldn't go one day without telling or saying some inappropriate.

She sighed pushing her glasses up her nose. She had bought the glasses just a month ago. And yet they still looked brand new. Their black frames shined like newly polished wood. And the glasses shined like diomands. This caused her glares to be even more scarier then they are. But most would dissagree with that statement saying the glare was worst without her glasses. She was practically blind without her glasses. Only being able to see a blury seen infront of her.

Her heeled shoes click and clank against the hard cement ground beneath her. Her hair in a bun and side bangs hiding her left eye. Really her hair was very long and silky and soft. It gave off a sweet auroma of mint. She wore a simple black vest. Buttoned up with black buttons, underneath a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. matching black skinny jeans with white platform gymshoes. The laces tied in a perfect bow, it made her seem taller then she was giving her two extra inches of height. But even wearing those she would still always be the shortest person then everyone else. She was a pretty girl in other words cute. She ignored the eyes of teenage boys that were checking her out. Most would think she was 12 or atleast 13. When she was really 14. Most would think she was innocent and shy. When she was anything but fooling people with her innocent look.

She looked at the sky noticing it was getting dark. "I should be getting home" she sighed. She started taking the route home. But she stopped she felt eyes on her as if someone or something was watching her. She looked around no one was there. 'Maybe it's just my imagination' she thought. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched she started walking again. She knew how dangerous it was for a women at night. You had rapist, kidnappers,and robbers. She gulped looking around frantically.

A man with long silver hair watched her as she walked. Smirking he could practically smell her fear. The smell strong and could just already imagine her scarred little face. Even though she didn't show her fear she was scarred actually. She didn't want to be kidnapped or something like that. And she knew she would just fall in their clutches. She couldn't run fast and she couldn't fight. She was very vunerable.

The man's red eyes glinted with mischief. It wouldn't be soon until he would have them. He knew what they really were. She may have looked human when she wasn't. He could have killed her right now! Making sure she died in the most gruesome way. But no he couldn't, it was taking all his will power not to pounce her and slit her throat. But then what fun would they have then. He already choose his contestants and the game was all set. This truly was going to be a wonderful game. And even better the poor fool's didn't even know they were apart of this deadly game.

He followed her like a shadow he knew she could feel his presence. But the thing about humans is she might have felt him but knew she wouldn't see him. That she would hope she would get home safe. And he knew all about them. Raised by humans didn't even know what they could do. And it just added to the pleasure.

At last Avery made it home. She only needed to cross the street and she would be home. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. 'Stay calm!' she told herself she knew there must have been someone following her! And worst of all they knew where she lived she thought. But really he knew more about her then she did. She walked faster and ran up the steps. She patted herself trying to find her keys.

The man couldn't control himself anymore! What was wrong with giving her a good scare? Just one little scream just to see the fear in her eyes would sooth him for now. He ran his knife on the brick walls. Making himself his visable. Avery's blood ran cold, 'Damn it!' she mentally screamed she couldn't find her blasted keys. She began banging on the door...no answer! In a flash he was behind her. She banged on the door and felt like she was going to scream when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. And a knife to her throat she couldn't scream. Her body couldn't move it just completely froze. Her brown eyes were silver with fear.

 _"SShhh...sweetheart no need to be scared~"_

His voice was smooth and poisonous. "Oh God..." she mumbled. The man smirked as she shivered under his touch. "Don't move or die" he threatened.

* * *

Cleo looked out her window moving the curtain out the way. Giving her a nice view of the night sky. She wore pajama shorts that were very short. And a crop top that showed her small waist and smooth stomach. She turned around grabbing and checking her phone. It was getting late 'Avery should be back by now..' she thought. She didn't hear Avery's knocking on the door because Dash was playing loud music.

But she had a bad feeling as if she should go downstairs. She stretched and went down stairs. She opened the door and there stood a frightened Avery. "Avery!" she said. And Avery was trembling as she fell in her sisters arms. "Oh God! What happened!?" she was so worried for her sister. She lead Avery in as she closed the door. Avery set on the couch and Dash walked down stairs.

Her eyes widened when she saw Avery. "What happened!?" Dash asked She ran to Avery and hugged her. Avery whimpered and hugged back. "What happened!?" Cleo asked again. Avery let go of Dash. And Lilly heard the commotion. She ran to see the scene. "W-What happened!?" she asked.

Avery cleared her throat. Signaling she was going to speak. The other three say down and listened. "I went out and I don't know I was being followed and when I finnaly got here I was attacked by some guy" she said. The three hugged their sister comforting her. It was now dark and the stars were out. "We should be getting to bed" said Dash. "But oooo! If I see the ass whole try to attack my sister again! The bitch is going to die!" she said angrily. Cleo nodded just as pissed.

"It's late...let's to to bed" said Avery emotionless. She left the three as she walked up stairs to her room which she shared with Lilly. Lilly followed. Dash and Cleo went to their rooms as well. Avery slept with Lilly in her bed. Even though she had her own. Avery couldnt call asleep replaying that days events in her head. She looked at Lilly who was fast asleep. And smiled slightly. She just looked up at the cieling. She should have been more careful. She may have been killed by that man.

* * *

"Yoh sure gave that poor girl quite the scare, Ausara. You just couldn't control yourself could you?" asked a women in all white. She looked like an angel but she was far from it. "You know me so well my dear." the male known as Ausara said with a smirk. "This game shall surely be a treat!" said the women. "It surely will Zebula.." He said. The women known as Zebula smirked. "Heh, I have a feeling this round will take the cake" she said "It surely will!" said Ausara. The two had wicked grins. "Monsters, and killer, and four sisters. Who will come out Victor?" mumbled Ausara to himself.


End file.
